Loki's Little Shadow
by DeidaraGaaraGirls
Summary: In which Loki is followed by a mysterious little girl about three or four. The girl has pale skin, a black dress, and strangely red cat ears and a red cat tail.
1. Chapter 1

Loki's POV:

" Sir," The first agent I had turned into my minion spoke. "Director Fury is stalling, this place is bound to blow, and drop a hundred feet of rock on us."

" Like the Pharaoh's of old." The Director confirms.

" Agent Barton is right, the Tessaract's energy can't be contained at the moment. We've got two minutes until this goes critical." Dr. Selvig said, looking at the strange glowing screen.

" Well then," I say.

Agent Barton shoots the Director.

We take this strange moving thing that speeds upwards.

When the doors open again, we're in a different place.

'_It must be the mortals way to make a crude teleportation device._' I think.

As I approach the thing Agent Barton calls 'vehicles', the hairs on the back of my neck rise. Not because of the woman I saw, but of something... _behind me._

_GENERAL POV:_

_Loki turn around, scepter in hand to face the person behind me._

_And it's a child. A little girl that seems to be three or four looked at Loki, desperation clearly visible in her feline-like eyes._

_Then she's yanked away by the leash around her neck and into the van with Agent Coulson._

_Loki grimly shook his head, then turned around and stepped into the back of the 'vehicle'._


	2. Chapter 2

Girl's POV:

_'I guess he didn't understand. Or he didn't get my message.'_

"Move it, girl! MOVE!"

I was being shoved into a box. These people were trying to hide me from the person called Agent Coulson.

I resisted, struggling and choking against my leash.

I eventually kick my captors where it hurts, and scrambled into the still shocked Agent Coulson's lap. I curled into a ball, my cat-instincts allowing making mournful and frightened mewling sounds.

Agent Coulson, flustered looks down and only sees me being choked by the leash and being dragged away.

Tears ran down my cheeks, mewling sounds growing even more frightened and eyes growing wide in fear.

Agent Coulson and a whole bunch of other Agents were in position and pointing guns at my captors. I fell silent, my tail occasionally twitching in aggravation.

" Agent Jackson, take the girl's leash _off_. Agent Sanders, on your knees hands on your head. Jackson, you join him after the leash is off." Agent Coulson says.

The leash is taken off.

But Agent Jackson pulls out a gun and shoot's my shoulder while Agent Sanders throws a hidden knife into my shoulder.

In the pain that I experience, I promptly disappeared from the van.

And re-appeared in a dimly lit and a damp area.

My painful mews echoed around me, making them sound a little bit… _human-like_.

I shivered.

Human's scared me. I didn't know why.

I took out the knife, which was very painful.

I examined the blood and cautiously took a tiny lick at the blood. It was salty and tasted like rust.

I grimaced at the strange taste.

Then I figured out I couldn't get up.

The hallways were once again filled with a sound. Not cat-like though. Shrieks of a frightened girl.

Before I fell unconscious, I saw green and gold.

And as the world turned black, my last thoughts were, _'Green and gold… What pretty colors…'_

* * *

I woke up, clean and warm. I snuggled into the warmth. Arms wrapped around me, like a person shielding me from harm.

My eyes fluttered open and I found myself staring right at a man's forest green eyes.

I let out a flustered mew, launching up, mistakenly doing a back flip and, like a cat, landing on my feet, tense.

" It's alright. I won't hurt you." The man comforted. It was the same man I had seen and silently pleaded at!

_'What's going on?'_

I cautiously edge closer to the bed, a little unsure about this man.

He touched my forehead with two fingers, and I no longer felt the restrictions. I felt like I could talk like anyone else.

_I no longer felt chained._

I wanted to jump up, whoop and cheer, but my injuries hurt, and I was extremely tired for no apparent reason.

So, I just managed a small, tired smile at the man, and crawl back into the bed.

The man kept me warm, and gently stroked my hair until I fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
